Match up Love
by ayaori
Summary: Two people never believe in love because of past relationship. When they met, they found each other in awkward situation. Then two people close to them become engage. Now they are playing matchmaker for the broken hearted people. Ss ET
1. Wake up Sakura

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Yes but I'm fine as long as it's with clamp. We all know it is.**

**Summary: Two people never believe in love because of past relationships. When they meet, they found themselves in pretty awkward situations. Two people close to them become engage, now they are playing matchmaker for the two broken hearted people.**

Chapter one: Arranging the Arrival 

A girl of 18 was asleep. She had waist length auburn hair and a tanned complexion. She was sound a sleep when…………

Sakura!

The girl moaned with irritation and dug her head under a pillow.

Her bedroom door swung open revealing a girl with waist length raven hair and amethyst eyes. The girl had a sly grin on her face. She was holding a wet towel. (A/n: Wonder what she'll do)

She approached the sleeping girl and places the wet towel on her face. The girl woke up. Her eyes look shock with fright. She shouted

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gggghhhhhhoooooooossssssssst!

The girl who placed the wet towel on the girl a sleep was laughing so hard.

Now, the girl who shouted ghost yet again screamed at her prankster friend as the wet towel to her hands.

Tomoyo Daidouji, you are an 18-year-old girl with a job, but you still play, even act like a 12 year old!

Tomoyo as the girl was called pouted,

Watch it look who's talking.

Then an annoyed voice came.

Will you two keep it down! I can hardly hear myself think.

Then the girl with auburn hair said with a shock expression

Oniichan, you can think. That's a new record last time I thought you just learned to talk.

Why you little runt!

Tomoyo interrupted,

I would appreciate if you stop the insult marathon. Sakura, I'm really sorry for waking you up but..……….

No problem!

Hey, so you gonna stop fighting?

Sure! They both said

But the guy added

But it was you two who started it.

Oh, sure Touya. Tomoyo said sarcastically.

Then he turned to his sister,

Oi, Kaijuu, pa said he's going in 1 hour. So he wants to say goodbye to you.

Ok, Oniichan. Tell pa I'm coming. You go ahead Tomoyo-chan.

Uhh, but I want to dress you up. With disappointment followed Touya downstairs.

So she got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She brushed her teeth. She dressed herself with a jean skirt and a pink tank top. She wore sandals.

She went downstairs. To find her father, brother and her best friend, Tomoyo, eating breakfast.

I may have forgot to mention that Tomoyo's mom, Sonomi, left her in the care of Fujitaka for a business trip in England that will take 5 years. There her mom will have another branch of her mom's company.

**Hong Kong **

Meanwhile, A 21-year-old boy with messy chestnut brown hair and intense amber eyes was finishing his training. Then his butler, Wei, knock on the training room.

Come in, replied his master's voice.

Master Syaoran, your breakfast is ready. You may go if you wish to eat.

Thank you, Wei-san. You may go. I'll be down in a while.

Yes sir.

So after striking his sword one last time. He stops. He went to his bedroom to take a shower. After his shower, he put on khaki pants and a navy blue shirt.

He went down for breakfast. In the dining, he ate his breakfast after finishing. Wei approached him with the phone clutched in his hand. He gave the telephone to his master, telling him it was his cousin Eriol. When he received the phone. He put the phone to his ear then……………

A cheerful voice came.

Hi, Syaoran.

Hey, Eriol, came the boy's husky voice

Then he added,

What's up?

Errgh, nothing except for the part that I'm gonna get married.

Really?

Yeah.

So who's the unlucky girl?

To tell you the truth, I don't even know. All I know is that it's the daughter of Ma's best friend.

Your bad luck. Good thing I'm not gonna have an arranged marriage.

Don't be so sure.

Yeah, yeah. So when are you gone meet.

Next week.

Where?

Some restaurant named Golden Dragon Restaurant.

Oh, I think I know that place that's someplace in here. Wait, that's here in Hong Kong. You mean…

Yeah, dear cousin I'm coming back to Hong Kong.

What!

Yes dear cousin I'm coming back to torture you.

Noooooooooooooooooooooo! And did you just call me dear cousin!

Yep!

Now your dead.

But I'm still a live.

Your dead.

I'm dying! Noooooooooooo!

Haha! So when are you coming back?

Tomorrow. So you better pick me up alright around 9am at the airport.

Why me?

Well, first I'm your cousin and guest, Second Yelan-san will tell you this sooner or later. Lastly third, I think the girl will be staying there plus her mom and a friend

So what's that got to do with me?

Duh we'll be staying there.

That's all, right?

Yeah pretty much. Got to go packing for tomorrow. Ja Syaoran.

They hung up.

His mother came down after a few minutes. She told him the same thing.

After a while, Syaoran was alone in his room thinking about Eriol's engagement. He said to himself. _Eriol's life is gonna be nightmare. I won't do that. Sounds pretty stupid, to think that happened to me. I told myself that I wouldn't ever fall in love because…………………………………………………………_

_**Love is for weaklings. Marriage is trouble. Falling in love is the biggest mistake a person can ever make.**_

He repeated this words to himself after 3 times he said to himself.

Bitch Sara. Cheating on me, with an old business, Bastard, As if being the prince of China is not enough. What an ambitious girl plus a slut.

After a while he fell a sleep.

**Kinomoto Residence **

Sakura was saying goodbye to her father when…………………………………………………………………………..

The phone rang. Her father answered it.

Moshi, moshi, Kinomoto Residence, Fujitaka speaking.

Ohayo, Fujitaka.

Sonomi is that you? It's been a while.

Yeah, can I please talk to Tomoyo I'm kind of in a hurry?

Okay, wait a moment.

He got of the phone and called Tomoyo. Tomoyo appeared and Fujitaka gave the phone to her.

Moshi, Moshi, Tomoyo speaking.

Hi. Tomoyo, dear, how are you doing?

Okaasan? Yeah, I'm fine. You?

Great, dear.

Hey, Okaasan, why did you call?

Tomoyo you need to go to Hong Kong.

Why?

Moyo, dear, do you remember when I told you that you have a fiancée.

Yes, ma.

Well time change. Your gonna meet him tomorrow.

Shit, really?

Dear, don't use that tone on me. I am after all your mother.

Yes, ma, I'm so sorry. I'm just really surprise that's all.

Never mind, dear. So as I was saying, you'll be going to Hong Kong. Do you want to go to with Sakura?

Really I can. Wai! I'll tell her now.

She got off the phone and shouted at Sakura who by the way is in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Hey, Sakuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaa. Now she's going hyper which by the way is so funny.

What is it? She said like she's singing.

Wanna go to Hong Kong?

What really?

Sure.

Then why not.

Okay ma, she said going back to the phone, she says okay.

Did I tell you that I'm coming with you?

Yahoo! Mommy's coming.

So, Tomoyo, see you at the Hong Kong airport.

But, ma we don't have tickets?

You'll be surprised that, Fujitaka already have it. Ask him yesterday.

Okay ma, bye, can't wait to see you. Love you.

Same here, dear.

When Tomoyo, hung up, Fujitaka Came to say good-bye to her. Then she asks if Sakura can come with me to Hong Kong. He agreed.

Okay, Sakura, dear, see you when I see you. Touya take care of you at London. Tomoyo be careful.

Bye, Otousan. Be careful at Vietnam

You better go change now and get ready for the trip, all right?

Okay, Pa, See ya!

**In Sakura's room **

Tomoyo started.

Hey, Kura-chan, I'll help you pack, so I can pick your clothes for the trip

She replied sarcastically with a hint of mock delight.

Sure, Tomoyo-chan as long as you tape my kawaiii-ness, all right?

She squealed with utter delight at the idea,

Yes, yes, yes, I'd love to you know I do.

You know, sweetie I was only being sarcastic.

But, dear Sakura, you know who I am and you know you're too kawaii to be missed.

Yeah whatever.

I want to ask you something; do you think my fiancée is kawaiiiiiiiii?

I dunno maybe after all his parents are really kawaii.

I guess, but I wanted to ask you if you're dating a few guy at Hong Kong because I heard it has a rep about cuties.

Seriously, that's not possible 'cause it freakin' impossible.

I'm guessing you're not over Jake.

Hell, I am I just want to avoid the same mistake.

Oh, come on open to another. I swear you're missing a big part of your life.

No I'm not. I just think love is stupid and plus it's just in dreams. Helloooooooo, reality!

Whatever you say, Sakura, come on let's get ready for bed. Good night, Sakura!

Night Tomoyo!

Coming up:

What the hell? What are you doing here?

Hello to you too, and there's a change of plans

So how'd I do, please tell me.

Hey, just so you know I have feeling that bounce back so flames just come through me.

P.S.

It so okay if your not nice but this poor me struggling in my first fic.


	2. Are they acting their age?

So where are we anyhow. Please don't get irritated 'cause I to tell you the truth have lost track to where I am.

You need to know that I have the illness called short-term memory lost………………………………………………….

Hey kidding,

**Ok let's start recovering my memory by the last chapter:**

**Here goes…………………………………………… goes……………………………………………**

I guess, but I wanted to ask you if you're dating a few guy at Hong Kong because I heard it has a rep about cuties.

Seriously, that's not possible 'cause it freakin' impossible.

I'm guessing you're not over Jake.

Hell, I am I just want to avoid the same mistake.

Oh, come on open to another. I swear you're missing a big part of your life.

No I'm not. I just think love is stupid and plus it's just in dreams. Helloooooooo, reality!

Whatever you say, Sakura, come on let's get ready for bed. Good night, Sakura!

Night Tomoyo!

After a few minutes, Sakura finish packing and went to bed. To excited that's why she immediately went to bed.

(a/n: I finished the Sakura residence part so please I will start the Li mansion part at 4pm though they have the same time I so didn't want switch and switch like that will get very confusing so by the time they arrive at Hong Kong no more switching like long like country Ne?)

** Li Mansion **

Remember our kawaii Syaoran was sleeping so he woke up 'round 4 pm by a knock on his door.

You see, while, he was asleep the doorbell rang Wei answered it. He was surprised to see a man with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. He was expecting his master Eriol was supposed to come next week

Good afternoon, Wei-san.

Good afternoon to you too, Eriol-sama.

Nice to see you. Where is my cousin?

You mean, Syaoran-sama, He is asleep. Should I wake master up?

Yes, please I need to tell him something very important as to why I am a week early here.

Yes, Eriol-sama.

So back to the knock on the door of Syaoran's room,

Come in, he said with his husky voice.

Syaoran-sama, someone is here to see you.

Thank you, Please tell him I'm coming in a sec.

So Wei went downstairs told Eriol what Syaoran said and left for the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Syaoran came down. He was surprised to see a man with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes with the matching glasses (a/n: like his usual ones in the series).

What the hell? What are you doing here?

Hello to you, too.

Hi, Eriol, Whaaaat aaare yyooooouuuuuuuuuuuu doiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing hheeeeeere?

His voice became deadly again.

Nothing, just that there's been a change of plans.

What? Here is me thinking that you'll be coming tomorrow and my nightmare will start tomorrow.

Yeah, I thought so too.

So what the hell happened?

The girl's mother called my mom saying that she can't make it next week so they'll be here tomorrow but I have no idea when tomorrow.

So, tell me, do you know if your soon-to-be-wife is hot, sexy or all of the above?

Not sure, I only saw her 4 years old picture, 'cause ma won't let me see her most recent pics, but I quote she is a bit cute when's she was 4 but maybe……………

Syaoran interrupted,

Poor you, doesn't even know if his fiancée is cute or hot or the opposite, hey for all we know she might be your worse nightmare.

He burst out laughing.

Hey, mind you, at least I have mystery, horror and suspense in my life.

He said in defense.

Yeah, mystery, horror, suspense. Mystery 'cause you have no idea about her. Horror if the girl turned out to be your worse nightmare. Suspense when you start your nightmare by marrying the girl. Now see, 3 for the price of 1. My, my, my this is going to be so so funny.

Shut up.

But they both laugh so loud almost the whole house heard them. They're in luck 'cause Yelan heard them. She came down.

She asked.

My, my, my, what seems to be so funny?

Nothing, mother.

Well, child nothing seems to be so funny. Someone like me who thinks normal might think that you're out of your rockers.

Mother there is plainly nothing wrong with me.

Whatever you say, child I just need to say, "BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR". I do not wish another incident like this. Am I understood?

Yes, mother.

Yes, Yelan-san.

Very well, and I'm sure you know what will happen tomorrow so like I said, okay?

She went outside.

So, Eriol, how you feeling?

Sorta excited and a bit nervous.

What the hell are you talking about you don't even know the damn girl?

I told you she was kinda cute when she was young.

Whatever, freak, just settle in man, you look really dead on your feet.

Got that right. I was not ready when mother changed the stupid plans.

See ya! I'm going to the training room. I'm sure you already know where you stay.

Eriol went up to his usual room at the second floor. As he went up to his room he was thinking of pranking someone. When he reached his room, he thought _while I'm here why don't I prank someone? The Li sisters are not here. Yelan-san's gonna kill if me if I try. So hows about Syaoran. Fine I'll device a plan after I take a nap._

So as he said he took a nap. Around 6pm he woke up, thinking of unpacking. Around 6:30pm he finished packing (a/n: fast ne?). After packing, he said to himself I'd better get started on planning Syaoran's prank before dinner so that when we have a movie night tonight, he will get it. Muwahhahahhahahahaha!He devised a plan in about 15 minutes. He thought this prank was a bit ergh, old and common, but it's the only thing he could think of. Good thing I brought it here before I went here. Well better get ready for dinner. He wore a shirt with the words "Get out of my way" and Pants. He went to the TV room where he places the thing for his prank under the cushion of Syaoran's usual seat. Little did anybody know (a/n: except of course me) Syaoran is a bit of a prankster too, he placed something on Eriol's usual seat.

Eriol went downstairs to find Syaoran already eating, so he joined him. He thought that Yelan might be in some meeting so she won't be joining them for dinner. After finishing diner, they went upstairs to the TV room. They both prepared popcorn, soda, chocolate & candy (a/n: like they never had dinner). They were both ready to take their usual seat. You'd be suspicious that they both have evil smirks creeping up their faces. They were looking closely at each other. When both sat down, a loud disgusting noise came up. (Whoopee cushion)

Syaoran shouted,

What the hell?

Eriol replied,

Oh man, you got me.

Syaoran laughed hysterically,

Man you got me there.

Eriol asked,

Aren't we to old for this?

Syaoran look serious then continued laughing saying,

No, you're never too old.

Then Eriol said,

Come on, we'd better get with the movie.

Yeah, what movie are we watching?

Ergh, I don't know. How about Terminator?

Whatever.

After a few hours of watching, they both fell asleep. Wei didn't bother waking them up. He just turn off the TV and walk out of there.

**Japan **

Sakura and Tomoyo are now getting ready to leave.

Then Sakura ask,

Moyo-chan, why did I have to come with you?

Tomoyo replied,

Sakura, my mom will go home after a week, who else will I talk to that can relate to me?

Fair point.

Then a voice shouted,

You girls are taking to long, come on we are almost late for both are flights!

Hai! We're coming

**This is great now for my second chapter for my other story. Here's a bit of summary and this an Tomoyo and Eriol thing**

**Cure to the Heart**

**What if the one you love dies because of a car accident? Then you meet your second love but you find that the person you found love again is someone in a way or two is connected to your first love. So how can we say love is sweeter the second time around?**

**Rated T**


	3. Meeting each Other

**Yehey, third chapter, and what it's been forever. I tell you Syaoran and Sakura are so dense. Thank you to Eriol and Tomoyo it's gonna be exciting. Thanks so much to Eriol and Tomoyo.**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Yes but I'm fine as long as it's with clamp. We all know it is.

Guys please bear with me because I lost my notebook that contains chapter 3 and 4. I'm so irresponsible. I feel sorry for my self.

Summary: Two people never believe in love because of past relationships. When they meet, they found themselves in pretty awkward situations. Two people close to them become engage, now they are playing matchmaker for the two broken hearted people.

Chapter 3

The Person of My Dreams

In the airport, Sakura and Tomoyo are waiting for their flight. Touya already left for London.

Until they heard the announcer lady say………………………………………………………**Flight 564 to Hong Kong.**

Then it was time for them to go.

They boarded the plane.

(In the plane)

Sakura said,

Tomoyo are you nervous?

No, not really

Don't lie to me, you are nervous your fidgeting.

Well okay half of it is I'm nervous and other half excited.

She cocked an eyebrow.

Excited?

Yes after al I get to see my mom plus it's like a mystery to me who my fiancé is so I feel excited and nervous.

Oh, okay

Then after their talk they both drifted to sleep. The stewardess voice woke them up. She said,

**All passengers, please buckle up, we are about to land.**

They did this when they landed. The stewardess said,

We have arrive in Hong Kong please enjoy your visit here. We hope you have a good day 

They went out of the plane. They look for empty seats in the waiting area because Tomoyo's mother is not there yet.

Tomoyo said,

You know Sakura; I brought a few of my creations.

You did?

Yep, have a few dresses that really suit you so I packed them inside your bag.

You did? How about you?

I did too

But why did you have to include me?

Because you are my favorite person

Then the announcer said,

**Flight 876 London to Hong Kong has arrived.**

Tomoyo squealed,

Mama has arrived!

She pulled Sakura toward the gate of her mother's flight. Then they saw Sonomi walking talking to a her phone. They wave at her who wave back. She approached them saying,

Hello, Tomoyo Sakura

She hugged both of them.

Hi Mama

Hi Auntie

How Are you two doing?

Tomoyo replied,

We are great.

I see have you taken your luggage yet?

Sakura replied,

No we were waiting for it.

I see. Let's go get them now

They did. Then Sonomi led them outside.

Tomoyo asked,

Mama why re we outside?

Sonomi replied,

Someone will pick us up. She is a friend of mine.

After these words, a limo pulled up in front of them. A woman step out of the limo, she said,

Hello Sonomi

Hello, Yelan

They hug. Then Yelan turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. She said to Sakura,

Hello, you must be Sakura, Nadeshiko's daughter?

Yes

My, she would have been proud. You have grown into a beautiful woman

Sakura blushed and muttered,

Thank you

Yelan turned to Tomoyo,

You must be Tomoyo

Yes

She turned to Sonomi,

Sonomi, you have a beautiful a daughter. She is a gem I'm sure

Tomoyo blushed while her mother replied,

She is, oh I didn't introduce you to them. Sorry

It's okay

She introduced her to them. She said,

Sakura this is Yelan a good friend of mine, Nadeshiko and Mia.

They bowed to her.

Yelan said,

Well now that we know each other, we might as well step into the car so we can get home.

Yelan called for the driver to put their thing inside while they went inside the limo. They talked until they arrive in the Li mansion.

(In the Li mansion minutes before their arrival)

Eriol and Syaoran were running down the stairs. Eriol was wearing a white polo with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and khaki pants. Syaoran on the other hand was wearing a blue polo shirt and jean pants.

Syaoran said,

This is so confusing.

Eriol asked,

Why?

Why do I have to join you while you get introduce to your fiancé?

Well, Syaoran, this is your mansion; you should be a gracious host

Gracious, yeah whatever.

Then the door opened revealing Yelan and three women they don't know. Eriol and Syaoran were shocked to see to girls that look younger than two other women was staring around the place.

Eriol POV

I wonder who's my fiancé? There are three women here. One looks as old as Yelan-san while the two look around 18 I think.

Then when they were done looking around, they look up front. I saw both their faces. Then, I met two amethyst eyes staring at me, The woman holding those eyes look so beautiful. Her raven hair looks like silk. Her eyes were gorgeous. She is so beautiful

Syaoran's POV

Let see who is Eriol's fiancé? Well there's a girl with raven hair and a girl with auburn hair. I got a good look at both of them. Then I saw two emerald eyes staring at me. I look to see that it belong to the girl with auburn hair. She is so beautiful.

Wait, hold on, I cannot feel this or else I will get a good kick again.

Tomoyo's POV

Well, there are two guys here one with chestnut brown hair and one with dark blue hair. I felt someone looking at me. Then I met two sapphire eyes. I look to see that he was the boy with dark blue hair.

Well he is handsome. Who's complaining?

Sakura's POV

I saw this guy with Chestnut hair he look so handsome. Can I trust in another person again?

No, I won't have it

Normal POV

Syaoran, Eriol these people here are Kinomoto Sakura

Sakura bowed.

This is Daidouji Tomoyo

Tomoyo bowed

This Daidouji Sonomi a good friend of mine.

The guys bowed. Then she added,

The guy with brown hair is my son, Syaoran and the one with blue hair is Hiiragizawa Eriol, Tomoyo's fiancé.

Tomoyo's POV

The guy I was gawking at is my fiancé. The world is being nice to me.

Eriol's POV

My fiancé is the girl who is so gorgeous. I could sing.

Normal POV

They went to the garden to sit down and talk. Tomoyo asked,

Mom, you never told me why am I engaged?

Then Eriol followed,

Yes, why are we engaged?

Sonomi replied

Well, it's a thing between our friends

Oh, I don't even want you to explain. I feel really tired.

Then Yelan clapped her hands and said,

Okay then, You will share a room with Eriol

They both screamed,

What?

It's like she didn't hear them and continued,

Syaoran accompany Sakura to the room near yours the one with the mahogany door.

She turned to Sakura and Tomoyo,

Your things are already there in your room.

(Eriol and Tomoyo's room)

Tomoyo started unpacking her clothes and other thing while Eriol watch TV but sometimes taking a glance at her.

After unpacking her clothes on her bed, she looked for an empty space in his cabinet and place her clothes their while she hang her other clothes on the rack inside the cabinet

After that she took some of her clothes, her soap and shampoo and a towel and went inside the bathroom to take a shower. After 15 minutes, she went outside wearing a loose white shirt and shorts. She yawned. She decided to crawl to the bed to sleep. Before she fell asleep, she said,

Hiiragizawa-kun could you just wake me up if it's time for dinner.

He replied

Okay, sleep well, oh and Daidouji –san please call me Eriol.

Okay as long as you call me Tomoyo.

Sure

She fell asleep while he continued to watch his show and of course Tomoyo.

(Sakura's room)

I can't believe him. He is so rude! She buried her face on a pillow and squealed as hard as she could. She didn't bother to change and fell asleep after her a while.

(Syaoran's room)

She is so annoying! She is a brat! He punched his pillow. He continued mumbling about women being….well like themselves. Like too much make-up sometimes, pushy, hyper which is so not true about us girls. He watched TV while doing this

Well what happened? Okay I think I feel a flashback coming on

(Flashback)

Syaoran led the way to her room. Sakura was looking around. She didn't notice that Syaoran has stopped. She bump into him making her fall a few steps backward and fall but it didn't come. Syaoran pulled her arms but she tripped making her fall on top of him. She blushed. She stuttered,

I'm so sorry, Li-kun.

You should really watch where you're going, Kinomoto. Are you blind or something?

No I'm not

Well your room is here.

Thank you for accompanying me

I only did it because my pushy mother ask me to

Okay, but you shouldn't talk to your mom like that.

I don't care

Fine

She pouted, and then after both of them were finish fuming, she asked,

Li-kun, what time is dinner?

Your hungry now?

No

Why do you ask?

So I won't be late, duh.

Well it's around 7 pm.

Okay, where's the dining room?

Downstairs

Where downstairs?

I see your too lazy to look for it.

I am not.

Well, since I want to make a good thing I'll show you where it is. I'll accompany you.

No thanks.

She went inside her room and slams the door to his face. She mumbled, MEN always pathetic.

While he said,

Women, and stupidity always go together.

He stomped of to his room

(End of Flashback)

I'm working hard to finish this. I hope by tomorrow or on Saturday I'll update along with the other story. I hope you like this. I feel It's short so please tell me. Thank for the reviews. I appreciate all of it.

If I'm confusing my head is going crazy about remembering my chapter 4 and 5 because I wrote it in my other notebook I lost it but I have my chapter 6. I'm pathetic.


	4. Confessions?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS. Yes but I'm fine as long as it's with clamp. We all know it is.

**Summary**: Two people never believe in love because of past relationships. When they meet, they found themselves in pretty awkward situations. Two people close to them become engage, now they are playing matchmaker for the two broken hearted people.

**Hi guys! I think it's been a year that we didn't upload a fanfic. Sorry about that. So I might as well keep you updated. Hope you like it! And got 2 things 2 say..**

**1) I'm working with a partner so her name kind of changed**

**2) I'm spicing up this fanfic... Yeah! Baby!**

Hey, remember the flash back–slash-chapter ender in chapter 3? If you don't, then I'll refresh your memory…

(Flashback)

Syaoran led the way to her room. Sakura was looking around. She didn't notice that Syaoran has stopped. She bumps into him making her fall a few steps backward and fall but it didn't come. Syaoran pulled her arms but she tripped making her fall on top of him. She blushed. She stuttered,

"I'm so sorry, Li-kun." Sakura said

"You should really watch where you're going, Kinomoto. Are you blind or something?" Syaoran roared

"No I'm not" she answered back

"Well your room is here." He said, politely as possible

"Thank you for accompanying me" she said

"I only did it because my pushy mother asked me to" he said

"Okay, but you shouldn't talk to your mom like that." she said like she is older that him

"I don't care" he replied

"Fine"

She pouted, and then after both of them were finish fuming, she asked,

"Li-kun, what time is dinner?" she asked

"Your hungry now?" he replied

"No, I want to know so I won't be late." She answered

"Well it's around 7 pm." He said

"Okay, where's the dining room?" she asked

"Downstairs" he said

"Where downstairs?" she asked, again

"I see you're too lazy to look for it." He said, again

"I am not." She said

"Well, since I want to make a good thing I'll show you where it is. I'll accompany you." He said, politely as possible, again

"No thanks." Sakura answered

She went inside her room and slams the door to his face. She mumbled, "MEN always pathetic."

While he said,

"Women and stupidity always go together."

He stomped of to his room

(End of Flashback)

**Maybe now we can proceed. Ne?**

**Chapter 4: **confessions…

"Tomoyo-san, wake up, It's dinner time" said Eriol

"What time is it anyway, Eriol-sama?" Tomoyo asked

"Its 7 pm, everybody's already there, even Kinomoto-san and your mother, Mrs. Daidoji" he said

They went down stairs and ate their dinner with the others. Yelan said "Tomoyo, Eriol, you'll be sleeping on the same bed. No buts." Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other then turned away, blushing. When they were finished, the others were planning on what they would do on the engagement party.

Eriol & Tomoyo's room

"Are you sure you want to sleep with me?" Eriol asked

"iie." Tomoyo answered

"Well, if you're ready, tell me. I'll be sleeping on the couch while you sleep on the bed. Okay?" Eriol said

"That's very nice of you Eriol-sama. Thank you and goodnight" she said

"Goodnight." Eriol said.

Eriol was up the whole night because he can't sleep on the couch. Instead, he crawled up on the bed, beside Tomoyo, and slept soundly.

next day

Tomoyo woke up just in time to find out that Eriol was sleeping beside her. She suddenly pushed him and Eriol rolled to the ground yet, he's still asleep.

"Whoa! He is a heavy sleeper and that's for sure" she said while giggling

Tomoyo's pov

'_He's kind of cute when he's asleep. He looks like an angel_' she thought suddenly he was screaming and woke up shouting the word…

"TOMOYO!!!"

"Eriol-sama! I'm here. Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol suddenly hugged her tight and while she was struggling to release herself from Eriol, she became weak and gave up because he was too strong.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me, okay Tomoyo-san?" Eriol whispered in her ear while he was hugging her.

"Promise" Tomoyo said, hugging him back and cuddling close to him.

'Shit! I think I'm in love with her. I can't control my feelings for her. Damn it!' he thought

Then, someone knocked on the door and the "couple" let go of each other.

"Come in, it's open." Eriol said.

Yelan-san came in and said, "Tomoyo, shower and get ready, were off to go shopping!"

Tomoyo shrieked and said, "I'll be right there!"

Then Eriol asked, "Am I coming too auntie?"

"Oh no dear, this is exclusive for girls shopping spree, no boys allowed so you and Syaoran will have a great time hanging with each other!" Yelan-san answered

"Oh. Great. I'm sooo exited" he said sarcastically

"Oh don't worry dear! We'll go somewhere else like at the disco but not right now. So tell Tomoyo to go downstairs when she's done, we'll be waiting for her there." Said Yelan-san

When the girls left, the boys went downstairs and started hanging out. When they were playing rough games, Eriol thought of something and wanted to talk this matter with Syaoran.

"Hey cuz" Eriol said

"Yea? What do you want?" Syaoran answered

"Do you have any feelings for Kinomoto-san?" he asked

Syaoran jumped from his place, blushed and said, "Are you kidding? She's annoying!"

"You're blushing…… YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU!!!!!" Eriol said while pinching Syaoran.

"Ouch! Stop it!! Alright! I confess! I think I like her... a little ONLY a little. I'm not sure yet... it's just because of her eyes… why do you ask?" Syaoran answered

"'coz, I think I love Tomoyo already…" Eriol said.

"Dude, are you crazy?! You just met the girl! How can you like her that fast?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know man. It's like I need her. I can't let her go. I'm planning on proposing tonight. You also like Kinomoto-san, right? So why don't you tell her what you feel?" Eriol said

Syaoran was too shocked to answer. Then suddenly, the girls were back from shopping, bringing in lots of bags. Then Eriol stood up, went to Tomoyo, knelt on one knee, took her hand and said, "Tomoyo Daidoji, I, Eriol Hiragizawa, kneel here before you to tell you that, I LOVE YOU since I laid eyes on you. Will you marry me?" he pulled a ring case out of his pocket and showed the ring to Tomoyo. She was so shocked that she was speechless and blushing.

"Tomoyo, I will not take no for an answer. So, will you marry me?" Eriol asked

Tomoyo looked at her mother and her mother nodded so she accepted and he hugged her and kissed her on her lips. Tomoyo first got shocked then she kissed her back and pushed herself away from him.

Then the girls went to the dining table while Syaoran and Eriol were left in the living room.

Then Eriol asked, "So, when are you going to tell Sakura?"

"Tell her what?" Syaoran said

"That you like her, BA-KA" Eriol said

Syaoran jumped on top of Eriol and wrestled him. Little did the boys know that Tomoyo and Sakura were listening and they heard everything that they said.

that night

Sakura's pov

'_Syaoran-sama likes me? He can't. I mean, he's annoyed by me. How can he like me? Well I'll just think of it tomorrow_' she thought, then went to sleep

Syaoran's pov

'_Do I really like that Kinomoto girl? I mean, she's annoying but, her eyes, I can't fulfill my day without looking at her gorgeous eyes. Those emerald eyes of hers, her body, the whole package. WAIT! Stop it Syaoran! You don't like her! sigh.._' Syaoran thought then went to sleep.

**Well, that's about it. Please review, even if you think it's stupid.**

**By the way, I have a partner, my partner did the 3 chapters and I did this fourth chapter making it my first fan fic.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5: **Engagement prep part 1

**I'll try to update soon!**

**-Rakueru-**


	5. Oh my God Your Engaged!

**Disclaimer: **we don't own CCS. Yes but I'm fine as long as it's with clamp. We all know it is.

**Summary: **Two people never believe in love because of past relationships. When they meet, they found themselves in pretty awkward situations. Two people close to them become engage, now they are playing matchmaker for the two broken hearted people.

Remember what happened on chapter 4? It's flash back time!

Sakura's pov

'_Syaoran-sama likes me? He can't. I mean, he's annoyed by me. How can he like me? Well I'll just think of it tomorrow_' she thought, then went to sleep

Syaoran's pov

'_Do I really like that Kinomoto girl? I mean, she's annoying but, her eyes, I can't fulfill my day without looking at her gorgeous eyes. Those emerald eyes of hers, her body, the whole package. WAIT! Stop it Syaoran! You don't like her! Sigh..._' Syaoran thought then went to sleep.

Remember now? Okay! Let's go!

**Chapter 5: **the engagement

"Wow! Tomoyo-chan is getting married!" Sakura said

"You're right Sakura! But first, she has to have a formal engagement so that it will be official!" Sonomi said

"But I still can't believe it ma, and I think I'm not yet ready." Tomoyo said

"You're not yet ready? But we already planned your bridal shower!" said a girl with a familiar voice

Tomoyo and Sakura turned and got shocked. She saw Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Naoko, Touya, Yukito, Nadesiko and Fujitaka.

"You guys! When did you come here?" Tomoyo asked, hugging them

"Well, Sonomi told me all about it dear, and I invited Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka to come" Nadesiko said

"And we heard that from Touya so we tagged along. We really miss you guys!" Naoko said

"They hugged each other and suddenly Rika said, so where's the guy, Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen him for a while, Yelan-san, have you seen Eriol?" Tomoyo asked

"Wait, Eriol Hiragizawa? Our classmate when we were grade school? You actually got together at last?" Takashi asked

"Yeah they did. Speaking of which, what's the news about you and Chiharu?" Sakura asked

Chiharu and Takashi blushed and then Naoko got in the way and said,

"They're also engaged!"

They were overjoyed and started congratulating them then everybody turned their heads and saw Syaoran who didn't have any clue of what was happening.

"Tomoyo" Sakura called her and asked, " Why don't we make Chiharu and Takashi's engagement formal as well? Maybe they can join you engagement party"

"Sure, I'll ask. Chiharu, do you want to make you engagement with Takashi formal by joining our engagement party?" Tomoyo asked

"No thanks Tomoyo, it's too embarrassing." Chiharu replied

"No worries, it's okay with me, haru-chan, so, will you?" Tomoyo asked

"Well, if you insist, it'll be fine for me and Chiharu" Takashi said

"Yay! We'll have a double bridal shower and engagement party!" Sakura said, jumping with joy

2 days passed

It's Tomoyo and Chiharu's bridal shower and the girls went to the karaoke bar. First to sing was Tomoyo, and got a 100 on the karaoke, next was Sakura, pretty close but she got a 99. Time passed and they got home at 12mn when they came back to the house, they saw Eriol waiting at the door, looking worried. When they got in, they went straight to bed.

Next day

Sonomi had a megaphone with her and shouted, making everyone awake. Tomoyo's eyes widely opened and then saw her wrapped by Eriol, blushed and snuggled in. Eriol, hugged her tighter and went back to sleep. Everybody was downstairs except for the couple so everyone went back upstairs except for Syaoran and sakura. They sat on the sofa and then sakura suddenly fell asleep on syaoran's shoulder. They blushed and Syaoran closed his eyes and whispered, "this is a start of a beautiful, life-long friendship, or better yet, relationship"

Later that day

They first looked for a venue where they will hold the engagement ceremony. They thought of having it either on the beach or at the Li's garden at the back of their house. Majority of the people voted for the beach venue so they started to plan on what decorations they would place there. Yelan, Nadesiko, and Fujitaka talked about what they would put on the beach shore for the engagement.

2 days passed

The boys rented tables and chairs, caterers and tents in case of rain while the girls went to a gown shop to find clothes to wear. They saw a 2 piece dress with a white tube top with matching white skirt that runs down just below the knee for Tomoyo and a one piece spaghetti strapped dress that runs above Chiharu's knees. They found out that they wave shoes and jewelry, which match the outfits that they bought. Then, after setting up the things needed for the engagement party, they went to a tux store, looking for white tux.

(Did I forget to mention that Yelan and the others decided that everything would be white? Sorry about that. Anyway, back to the story…)

"well everything is now set, all we need are guests" said Sakura

"it's already done! The guests are going to arrive later this evening and the engagement ceremony will be tomorrow morning, 10 am. So you girls got to wake up at 7 am and the boys can wake up at 9 am" Nadesiko said

"but why Nadesiko-san?" Naoko asked

"because we need to go to the salon to fix your hair dears" Nadesiko replied.

**Well that's it! I better stop here.. hehe.. **

**this is the fifth chapter..**

**Please review**

**Thanks!**

**-rakueru-**


	6. thought I'm engage, pervert syaoran?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. Yes but I'm fine as long as it's with clamp. We all know it is.

**Summary: **Two people never believe in love because of past relationships. When they meet, they found themselves in pretty awkward situations. Two people close to them become engage, now they are playing matchmaker for the two broken hearted people.

**Chapter 6:**I thought I'm already engage, Syaoran a pervert??

Everybody went back to their rooms except for Sakura and Syaoran. They sat together on the couch and watched some television and eat ice cream. Then she fell again asleep on his shoulder so she carried her, bridal style, and brought her to her room. He was too tired s he accidentally slept on her bed.

"aaaaaaaaaahh!!!"

That scream made everyone jump out of bed and was looking for the person who screamed.

Flashback

Sakura woke up and then saw Syaoran wrapping his arms around her. Her head was buried on his chest and she can't scream. She was struggling but even though Syaoran was asleep, he was still too strong. She struggle until she got loose and screamed…

End flashback

"What are you doing here?! Pervert!" Sakura said

Syaoran woke up and fell from the bed, thinking how he got there.

"Maybe you want to do something to me! Pervert!!" she screamed

Syaoran blushed and said, "no way! What would I even do to you? You're such a baby!"

Then suddenly the door opened and Eriol and Tomoyo saw them on the same bed. The two looked at each other and suddenly looked away, blushing.

"Are you okay kura-chan?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah I'm just fine. Nothing happened, really." Sakura answered

Eriol and Syaoran went to his room (Syaoran's room) and sat down on the bed.

"So…?" Eriol said with a very intriguing voice

"So… what?" Syaoran asked

"What happened there with you and Sakura?" Eriol asked

"n-n-n-nothing happened! I promise!" he answered

"Really?" Eriol said while looking at Syaoran straight at the eye going closer at his face

Syaoran blushed and answered, "Nothing! I swear!"

"You didn't touch anything there?" Eriol asked

"Promise, I didn't do anything" Syaoran said

"Then, why are you blushing?" Eriol said

"Uh… I don't know…" Syaoran said

Eriol grabbed his shirt and asked, "tell me or I'll tell Sakura everything!"

"Fine! I'll tell you everything!" He said. Eriol let go of Syaoran and sat on a chair.

"So, here it goes……"

Flashback

'Damn it. I'm so sleepy' he said. He thought he was at his room so he went on the bed and slept there. In the middle of the night, he threw his arms around Sakura and accidentally held her breasts. (A/n they were asleep so forgive them esp. Syaoran for what they're doing)

Then Syaoran woke up that time, squeezed the "thing" he's holding and then he heard a moaning sound. When he opened his eyes, he saw a girl in front of him and he figured out the "thing" he was squeezed that made the girl moan. He stopped, turned to the other side of the bed and went asleep again.

end flashback

"Damn it Syao! I'm so proud of you!" Eriol said with joy

"You're so stupid Eriol." Syaoran replied

"Hey! I'm you're cousin so you should LOVE me." Eriol said holding his chest as if he had breasts

"Whatever." Syaoran said and went towards the door.

As he opened the door, Sakura was there and was supposed to knock on his door. Syaoran blushed and asked, "Why are you here"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for the things I said" She said

"Oh, about that, It's all right, no worries." Syaoran replied

"Thanks for understanding." She said, "I'm just not used to be with boys around me after what happened the last time I was with a boy. Sorry again"

She left and went downstairs. After eating breakfast, Tomoyo went to their room and saw Eriol there. Tomoyo said, "Hey Eriol, can we go to the festival just 2 blocks away? We can bring Sakura and Syaoran with us and set them up."

"Sure! After what happened, they might have developed feelings for each other!" He replied joyfully

They went to them and said the plan of going to the fair. At around 4 pm, Syaoran, wearing a black shirt with khaki pants, and Eriol, wearing a white shirt under a blue Hawaiian polo shirt and shorts that runs just below his knees.

When the boys were talking, they got a glimpse of the girls going down the stairs. They stared at Sakura, wearing a sunny yellow dress that runs down her thighs above her knee with Tomoyo, wearing a sky blue dress with purple design that runs below just below her knees.

"You look great Tomoyo" Eriol said

"And you are so good in joking around." She replied

"I mean it Tomoyo." He said

"Yeah right, hey, Syaoran, why are you blushing?" Tomoyo said

Syaoran's head was wandering around and didn't hear what Tomoyo asked then Eriol shouted at his ear.

"What's you're problem man?!" Syaoran asked

"You're staring straight at her man. Can't you see?" Eriol whispered

Syaoran blushed and said, "Let's go already! Time's running!"

At the fair, there were rides, games and food stands. Sakura was so exited that she went to every food stand there. While she was playing, Syaoran was looking at her the Sakura stood, "look Syaoran, I caught a fish!" she said while holding the fish just in front of Syaoran's face. When she was done playing, they looked for Tomoyo and Eriol but they were nowhere to be found. They went on a ride that really scared Sakura. She held in to Syaoran real tight and Syaoran held her as if he was protecting her. After everything they done, they went into a café and drank some coffee. They were silent when suddenly…

"What happened to you before?" Syaoran asked

"What do you mean?" said Sakura

"You told me that you aren't used to be with boys because of what happened to you with another boy. What happened?" he asked

"Well, you see it happened a few years ago……"

Flashback

"Sakura, can I be your boyfriend?" said a boy, kneeling in front of Sakura and I front of the public outside a café

"Well… uh… I…" Sakura said, really shocked about it

"I need your answer Sakura. I won't take no for an answer" said the boy

"Oh Seiji…" she hugged him and Seiji knew what that meant.

He was overjoyed and hugged her tightly and kissed her on her cheek. In return, Sakura also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Months passed and Sakura hasn't seen Seiji lately. When she was with Tomoyo, shopping for clothes, she saw Seiji French kissing a girl. Sakura's tears fell from her cheeks and ran towards them. She tapped the guy and then…

"Sakura!" he said surprised as if he saw a ghost

Sakura's tears were falling as she slapped him on his cheek and went away. Tomoyo followed her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sakura didn't answer and went inside the car.

end flashback

"Do you know that this is the café where proposed to me to be his girlfriend?" Sakura said when suddenly, tears went flowing down her cheeks. Syaoran, feeling guilty for asking her the question, hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry"

somewhere out there…

Eriol and Tomoyo were at a restaurant, eating snacks. Tomoyo broke the silence and asked…

"Why did you propose to me? Aren't we already engaged?"

"To make it official and because my mom asked me to do it." Eriol replied

"Oh, I see. Well you fool my friends" Tomoyo said

Tomoyo thought, 'why do I feel hurt all of a sudden? I'm not really sure. I just don't know'

"Hey, did you think I was serious???" Eriol teased

"What!!! No, I just thought you were crazy actually" Tomoyo replied completely lying.

"How could you think I'm crazy? It pains me that my future wife thinks, her gorgeous husband is crazy" He said jokingly.

"If you're gorgeous then your wife must be blind" Tomoyo said.

They both laughed.

"Hey, let's go look for those two", He suggested

"Sure", Tomoyo replied

They found Sakura and Syaoran in a nearby restaurant. They went home.

**End of Chapter**

**Hey guys, Ayaori here. I know it got a little confusing but bear with us. We just started our collaboration thing. Well, I'll try to edit chapter 4 and 5. Please do review…**

**A thanks loads guys….**


End file.
